Anatcan and the Staff Of Merlin
by AstrototVideo
Summary: What would happen if Camelot, magic, elves, orcs, dragons, and other fantasy races existed. The tale of a young man and his journey through this world.


Anatcan bolted upright with an echo of his nightmare still in his thoughts, the image of a twisted face snarling at him. This was the 3rd time this month he's had this nightmare, and not made anyone but Enad aware of it yet. He glances at his alarm clock, "I'm awake at 5:15 in the morning, on a day that I don't even need to be up this early," He muttered. Anatcan glanced down at the end of his bed where the cat sized dragon silhouette of Enad slept. Anatcan feels for the alarm button, he hits the radio button instead. Music blares through the speakers startling the Enad awake, tumbling onto the floor while blowing a short wisp of smoke. He glared at Anatcan through squinted eyes. "I'm sorry Enad," Anatcan apologized as he turned both the radio and alarm off. Anatcan rolled out of bed, "Want to get some food?" "Why are we up this early," Enad questioned, "Nightmare again?" Anatcan did not answer for he was a little preoccupied with making sure he was dressed.

Enad flew to Anatcan's shoulders as he walked into the hallway. Anatcan pondered on what might happen if he spoke to his best friends about it. What would Spencer and Mist say? _Guess I'll find out when I see them today. _"Let me see your scales Enad, need to make sure your scales are all shiny for today," Anatcan said. Enad flew to the scarred kitchen table. Enad's storm grey scales shimmered in the flickering light coming in through kitchen window. "Well how do I look?" Vince asked as he struck a ridiculous pose. Anatcan giggled while pouring a bowl of cereal, "You look great Vince, ready to go meet up with Spencer and Mist?"

"Don't you have classes today?" Vince asked while polishing one of his scales.

"Nope, the Festival is a worldwide holiday!" Anatcan replied while turning on the kitchen light, "You forgot didn't you?" he asked when Enad did not reply. Today was the 600th annual Vita Tribuisti, in plain English the Festival of Life. Legend says that the festival was set up by the Great Merlin's instructions. A few years after King Arthur and a small group of The Knights of the Round Table disappeared while on a quest King Arthur's son, Austin, received a message from the great wizard with detailed instructions for the festival. Some say it was to commemorate King Arthur and his knights, while others say it has other purpose whatever that all depends on who you ask.

There are many events at the festival, from magical to non-magical. The main one, however, has not changed since it started and only those who participle know what it is. Even then they don't even remember what exactly happens, all part of the event. You have to have a party of two or more to compete in the main event. This year he was planning on talking Spencer and Mist into the event. So after finishing his breakfast and gathering all of the materials he would need for today in his knapsack, Anatcan steps out into the chilled morning air and locks his door.

Anatcan lives where it all started, Camelot, in the middle ring of the city. With Enad on his shoulders Anatcan walks the few blocks over to Spencer's flat. Even though it was still early in the morning there was already the low noise of celebration and the smell of festival foods. Both getting stronger as Anatcan and Enad approached Spencer's flat. "I wonder if Spencer is still asleep during all of this." Anatcan mused to himself. As they approached Spencer's place, they arrived just in time to see Spencer open his door.

Spencer was your average 19 year old, except that he was a little bit greener than your average person. As a half-Orc he was a tad bit taller too, never the less he most certainly acted his age. "Hey Spencer, Did the festivities wake you?" Anatcan asked as he met Spencer on the side walk.

"Nah, the sound of your imminent doom woke me from my beauty rest." Spencer replied giving his friend a high five, "What are you doing up so early? I know you value your sleep." Enad blew hot air into Spencer's face. " Hello Enad, Good morning to you too," Spencer said rubbing Enad's head.

" You will have to wait and see." Anatcan replied with small grin o his face.

" Well what are we waiting for? Knowing Mist she's probably already waiting for us at the main plaza with food in hand," Spencer said as he started to jog towards the festivities. Anatcan had to run to catch up but was excited to see what today held in store.


End file.
